Impending Fire from Ice
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Something is coming, but none know what. Maedhros wants to prepare a union for attack before Morgoth can cause mass destruction once more, but at what cost? Friendship? Life? The queen is not pleased with Maedhros swaying Fingon to his every whim, but Maedhros is determined to unite their people. If only he could see the omens that were right in front of his face...No slash.


_A/N Brief and random...This is set when Maedhros was starting to round up people, which was four years before the Nirnaeth Arnodiad. I kind of wanted to use Fingon that maybe forming a Union may not have been the best plan...or a warning sent by Namo that Fingon was going to die. Anyway, tried to imply that the Noldor were heading towards something disastrous._

* * *

The moon's light glittered through the stained glass of Barad Eithel. Few wandered the halls at this hour: unable to sleep or trying to catch up on work. Ever since the Battle of Sudden Flames, even if it occurred over a decade ago, the Noldor remained tense in anticipation of what would come next. Even though it was never spoken out loud, everyone felt an approaching doom that would soon come within a few short years.

It felt unavoidable.

The queen was in the study, unable to sleep and something felt wrong. Fingon and Maedhros were still out riding, as was their normal routine whenever the lord of Himring came to visit his best friend. As much as Síwen tried to not let certain emotions grow, she felt envious of the two cousins and the time they spent together. But it was not anything different than what they used to do back in Valinor, going off on some strange adventure or another. With a resigned sigh, the queen simply decided it was the doom of the Noldor trying to make her do something that would cause irreparable disaster.

Well, she was not going to let it happen if she kept praying.

The bad feeling never went away though, and it was not jealousy. Síwen exited the chamber and walked down the hall, being pulled toward one direction. Anxiety built up, and she pleaded it was not what she thought it was.

But it was so, and she exhaled at the sight.

Maedhros had a fainted Fingon in his arms: the ice of the Helcaraxë having claimed the high-king in its grasp once more. The healer that helped them whenever this occurred was present as she held the doors to the master bedroom open. Síwen quietly walked in after them. Maedhros had deposited the king onto the bed and Fingon blinked sluggishly. He was tense as his body wanted to shiver, but it was unable to.

Maedhros stood to the side with worried bewilderment, perhaps some guilt. Síwen would investigate later, but the queen had her attention on her husband.

"Oh Findë," she mourned with a sigh as the illusions were dropped: revealing the cracks and blue remains of frostbite to the world.

"It has spread down to his shoulder." The healer said sadly, staring at the cracked skin.

Síwen was confused as she ran a hand through her near-unconscious spouse's hair. "Why?"

"You know everyone is whispering about ill omens and all." The healer answered tentatively. "I am not sure…but it would not be put past me that this might be one of them." The woman sighed. "He might come around in the morning."

The queen nodded her thanks as the healer left, and Maedhros finally approached, his expression stony but the confusion remained.

"This has never happened before to this extreme," the lord of Himring whispered. He looked at the queen. "No one saw."

Síwen shook her head. "What were you discussing," she stated rather than asked.

Maedhros blinked and frowned at the thought that what something he said might have caused this. The offense was clear to the elf-maid, even if it was concealed. "Fear is not only isolated here, my lady. Sooner or later Morgoth will unleash a greater terror than that in the Dagor Bragollach. We are separated; that division has caused us more harm than good." He paused, "I seek to form a union. The dwarves of Belegost support this, and I am waiting to receive word from the Edain."

Síwen's jaw locked together. Of course, Maedhros would seek out the high-king: for numbers and position…but also taking advantage of Fingon's more or less gullible loyalty toward the elder son of Fëanor. For all she could tell Fingon was treating Maedhros more like a king with giving into some of the redhead's petitions. Síwen was unable to isolate what her emotions were, but displeasure was one of them. "And when did he collapse."

Maedhros watched with sadness as Fingon stiffly moved to fold his arms over his chest, cringing in discomfort. "We were adjourning, and after we entered the hall, he appeared panicked and collapsed." He lowered his gaze. "Not very long…"

Síwen closed her eyes after pulling the thick blanket over her husband. She turned toward her respected friend, although her voice remained a little tight. "You hold more sway over Findekáno than you fully understand, Nelyafinwë. I suspect he agreed to the notion?"

Maedhros nodded, his own wariness about the conversation growing.

Síwen stood up. "I do not fully appreciate your manipulations." She accused. "I would prefer that you had the crown if you wished to dictate Findekáno's every move." The queen kept her voice restrained. She shook her head with a frustrated sigh.

Maedhros was displeased and a little hurt by the maiden's words. "I do not manipulate," he said darkly. "You and I both know that Findekáno does not relent in his devotion to anyone he chooses even if his life depended on it. Do you believe I have not tried to dissuade him from caving into everything I say?"

"I know you have tried, but you are not trying enough," Síwen answered with disappointment. "And then you come here with yet another selfish desire, knowing very well Findekáno would say yes without a thought." Her breath caught slightly. "Do you not understand what you are doing? Doing to _me_?"

Maedhros was silent and his scarred features softened ever so slightly, but not a lot. "I would not do it if there was another way. Your people are strong, my lady, and I am thinking of what our continuing division will do in the long run. Bleak at best, annihilation at the worst."

Síwen found the reason fair enough…but she did not want to lose Fingon to foolishness. She should be caring about what the enemy might do, but she could not. Would not. Her heart began to weigh down as she apparently was losing the argument.

Maedhros sighed. "I love you as my sister, Síwen, but you must look beyond what you wish. We are no longer in the Blessed Realm where we do not have to worry about our survival."

Síwen set her expression in stone and walked closer, standing next to him. "You should be careful of who you have in your midst and whom you confide to. You may lose that trust one day." She said in a low tone before moving on.

Her words struck a chord in Maedhros that normally would not, and Síwen, when she left the room to change the schedule for her to carry out the king's duties, felt herself shiver as the words. They sounded…ominous. She sighed in resignation and went on her way.

The signs very well could be clear…Something bad was going to happen in the near future.

* * *

Maedhros remained standing as he pondered the words and stared at his cousin. The whole situation was making him uneasy and he thought he was starting to hear voices in his head again. He never thought he was being manipulative…but the power of manipulation was one of his father's traits. The redhead became uncomfortable as he thought about it and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Maedhros never wanted to take advantage of the deep friendship he and his cousin shared. He never did, and never has done so…or so he thought. Fingon never questioned him too much. Instead, he always thought about Maedhros' petitions and ideas through and they worked out the flaws, and Fingon then would accept it with trusting eyes. The looks, now that Maedhros reflected on that too, it pained him.

His brothers did that enough…and as much as he hated to admit it, it made him doubt himself. But the strand of Finwian stubbornness and pride normally rid him of that feeling.

He then thought about Síwen. When Fingon had said he was to marry, Maedhros had been overjoyed, and he approved of his friend's choice. He and the elf-maid became close as she became a part of their circle…but now that so much has passed and changed…was that beginning to disappear? She was hurt seeing her husband fallen so low, and her desire to let nothing as horrific as what Fingolfin went through befall on Fingon.

But the queen was not looking at the grand picture…yet her last words still bothered him. What if he had been manipulative? Was he taking advantage of Fingon's loyalty? And with word of ill omens…and Fingon being claimed by the Helcaraxë again…

Was this Union a good idea?

Fingon moaned and Maedhros was snapped out of his thoughts. Maedhros did not want to know how long he had been thinking, but he got closer and laid his hand on Fingon's shoulder. "You are alright, Findë."

Fingon was awake, although not fully, and he remained tense. His glassy eyes stared at his cousin pitifully. "W-what?"

"You are in your room. You froze up," Maedhros reminded him slowly. "Do you want me to get Síwen?"

"N-no…" Fingon whispered. "F-fine…"

Maedhros smiled, but it was forced. He felt conflicted about the whole thing…maybe it was not a good idea…

No, it must go through. Their survival depended on being united.

"I-I don't k-know h-how long t-this will last…" Fingon said softly. "How l-long I will last."

'Why do you have to make me question myself?' Maedhros seethed in annoyance and fear. What is with all this doom in everyone's words? "You will reign for a long time yet, my friend." The redhead asserted gently while trying to convince himself that it _would_ happen. "It will be a guarantee."

Fingon thought about it and took it with a meek nod. He sighed and let himself go to sleep again.

Maedhros withdrew his hand and folded his arms to try and comfort himself. His brows were pressed together as he worried over what was happening to this triangle he, Fingon, and Síwen made.

But sacrifices had to be made for their survival…The Union would bring them victory.

It had to.


End file.
